First Thanksgiving
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: This story takes place after the first year Howard has passed away. Everything this Thanksgiving is different from any other since he passed. How would they manage celebrating without Howard? Oneshot


Note: A few days a go, I received an e - mail from CNJ. She requested I write this story. I hope you all enjoy it as well. Happy Thanksgiving.

It is the day before Thanksgiving. Joanie and Chachi were planning to stay with Marion. This Thanksgiving is different from any other. Marion, Richie, and Joanie will be celebrating Thanksgiving without Howard. They all are still grieving him. Chachi did take it hard about Howard like Joanie, Richie and Marion. He didn't know the Cunninghams all of his life, but Chachi somehow thinks of Howard as his own father.

"Chachi?"

It was Joanie who said his name. They had their television on, but weren't paying much attention to it. Well, mostly Joanie has been doing just that. He finally looked at her. They'd been living together for a long time.

"What, Joanie?"

"You look like you have something on your mind.'

"You bet I do."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I guess so."

"You know we've been together for a long time, and you can tell me anything that's on your mind."

He sighed before he said anything.

"It's about your father," Chachi answered.

"What about Dad do you want to tell me?"

"It feels funny since it is Mr. C.'s passing on."

"I can't believe he's gone either, Chachi. Of course it's still going to be strange without him, but we're just giving it time."

"I know. You're my girl, and I care about you. If he was my father, I'd grieve, which I already am."

"I know what you're trying to say, Chachi. You think of the Fonz as your father instead of a cousin, don't you?"

"Not really. He's my cousin, and we all love him on who his character is."

They gave one another a hug.

"Thanks, Joanie. You are one of my best friends."

"I feel the same as you do. We're still going to see Mom, Richie and Lori Beth tomorrow morning."

"I know, and I haven't forgotten that. She's a great mother you have."

"Thanks, Chachi. I like those words you just told me. I'm not so sure what Dad would think of you right now if he didn't pass on."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"This is something I want to share as well."

"What's that?"

"When your father died last year, Joanie, I was grieving with you."

"I know you were. Of course Dad wouldn't like it if we grieved about his not being here anymore."

They hugged a second time, and he felt better when they did that.

"Let's try not to ruin Thanksgiving, Chachi. It's supposed to be for family. We're not married, but I do think of yoi as part of the family like your mom does with me."

"That's true. Give me another hug," he told her.

So they both were getting tired and already yawning.

"Mine if I turn in first, Chachi?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to watch the news for a while until you're under the covers."

"That'll be a while from now. You can tell me about the news tomorrow."

"If I ever mention it."

"That's true."

He watched as Joanie got up from the couch. His eyes didn't leave her until she disappeared up to the stairs. They do share the same bedroom, which they both enjoyed. Chachi only had time to watch the local news here in Milwaukee. After she did what she wanted to get done, she was already under the covers in her own bed. She decided to stay awake until Chachi was ready to come in when he was tired, which could be any minute now.

Joanie listened as he came to the bedroom sometime shortly after the first commercial. That's when he decided to turn the television off. Not once have they said a word after he turned the light out and fell asleep immediately.

They both were up early morning on Thanksgiving day. Well, this is it. Now it's been a year since Howard passed away.

"Happy Thanksgiving," they said in unison.

"What time did you say we're supposed to be at Marion's today?" asked Chachi.

"About three," she answered.

"Curious. I do remember you saying something about that yesterday."

"I did. I guess you didn't pay attention to what I said.'

"No, I didn't. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome, Chachi."

They both hugged for the first time this morning.

It was almost three o'clock. They both left about ten minutes early to show up at Marion's house. Richie and Lori Beth were already at the house. They took his car instead of hers. She rang the doorbell once they walked to the front door. They both saw Richie open the door for them to come inside.

"Come on in, Joanie and Chachi."

"Thanks, Richie. How's your day coming along?" he asked.

"It's good, thanks for asking, Chachi. How about you?"

"Same here," was the answer.

"Where's Mom, Richie?"

"She's in the kitchen. She's been cooking all morning."

"I do believe it. She's like this every holiday," Joanie replied.

Richie nodded in agreement.

"Got that right. I'll go let Mom know you're both here."

Richie then left and went to the kitchen to tell Marion they were finally here.

Marion left the stove so she could say hello to her daughter.

"Hello, Chachi and Joanie."

"Happy Thanksgiving," they said together.

"When are we going to eat, Mom?" Joanie asked.

"In about less than fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Are we watching football like we do every year?"

"I think so," Lori Beth answered.

"That's what I thought."

Everyone talked all day until they helped Marion set the table and bring in the food. Before sitting down to join the Cunninghams, Chachi felt tears coming down. That's when Marion saw his tears come down.

"What's wrong, Chachi?"

"I can't believe it's a year since Mr. C. passes away. You know things would be different if he was still here."

"That's for sure. Come and please join us."

So he took a seat and they had a pleasant meal. After that, Thanksgiving didn't turn out bad much at all except for his tears. Once again everyone said what they were thankful for, including him.

"Thanks for the meal, Mom. This is very good."

"Thank you, Richard. It always has been Howard's favorite meal on this day every year."

Now Marion had the tears start coming down.

"It's okay, Mom. We're giving it time to grieve over Dad. I told Chachi the same thing just last night."

The rest of the meal was quiet and nobody said much of anything during the meal. When they finished, it was time for dessert.

Everyone enjoyed the dessert, which is pumpkin pie. Marion had always made it homemade instead of buying it at the grocery store. It was getting late when the pumpkin pie was finished. Joanie and Chachi were the first ones to leave.

"Drive safely," Marion told them.

"We will, Mom. Thanks for having us over."

"You know you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks. See you again some other time."

Marion didn't bother going back inside until her daughter left the driveway safely.

"Chachi, why were you crying before we ate?"

"It somehow came on its own. I'm going to bed after we get home."

"That's a very good idea. I'm going to do the same thing."

When they parked in the garage, he went straight for their bedroom. He took a quick shower and hopped into his bed. When she came in, they said happy Thanksgiving and went to sleep.


End file.
